Forever Love You
by thatoneunevenchick
Summary: Just some short Destiel that I thought about writing will add more over time.
1. Chapter 1

Dean sighed, pushing the red metal shopping cart around the produce section of the brightly lit grocery store. Sam set a bag of baby carrots into the cart along with a bag of whole wheat bread, causing Dean to frown at it.

"Sam" Dean said, getting his attention, forcing him to turn and look at him.

"What?"

"Pie?" He asked, tilting his head in the direction of the bakery section. San sighed and rolled his eyes but he nodded all the same. Dean smiled widely, turning the cart around and heading over to te baked goods. He stopped in front of the pies, placing a cherry and pecan in the cart.

"Really Dean? Two pies? Do you even know what's in pie?" Sam asked, raising a judge -mental eyebrow.

"Don't judge me" Dean said, walking along the display of baked goods. He stopped in front of a display of cupcakes, grabbing a container of six.

"Here Cas" Deab said, tossing him the container of cupcakes.

"What are these?" He asked, turning the container over in his hands.

"Cupcakes" Dean said absently, rummaging through the shopping bags and putting stuff out on the table near the door of their hotel room.

"They look nothing like cups" Cas stated. Dean held back a laugh.

"They're just small cakes Cas, try one" Cas frowned, looking down at the package with slightl interest before opening it with some difficultly. Cas picked one of the cakes out of the container and held it, about to bite into it.

"Wait Cas" Dean said, coming over to where he was sat on the bed, taking the cake out of his hand. He pulled the paper off the bottom and handed it back to Cas.

"What did you do?" Cas asked, looking down at the small cake sitting in his hand.

"You have to pull the wrapper off first" Dean said, going back to sit at the table. Cas sighed, bringing the cake to his mouth and taking a large bite out of it, getting frosting all over his mouth, chin and nose. Cas's eyes widened as he chewed up the bit of cake.

"This is fantastic" he said with his mouth full, spraying crumbs everywhere. Dean shook his head, not turning to look at him. Cas smiled at his cupcake, shoving the remainder into his mouth, chewing with some difficulty. Dean turned to look at him, chuckling at his face, which was covered with crumbs and frosting. Cas smiled widely at him, his cheeks full, looking much like a squirrel.

"You can't eat the whole thing at once" Dean stated. Cas finished chewing then swallowed, smiling.

"Thank you for buying me these" dean shook his head.

"You're welcome Cas"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had come back from hunts bruised and beaten before but this time felt different, this time felt worse. His insides felt like pudding and his limbs like lead. Blood from the large cut over his right eyebrow ran down the side of his face and into his mouth. Sam was slightly less run down and Dean could feel his eyes on him. Dean parked the car and shut it off. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back into the hard leather of the seat, letting his hands slid down the steering wheel and into his lap. Dean could feel Sam's eyes on him again and he simply shook his head. Sam huffed, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. Dean sat in the car a moment longer before sighing and placing his hand on the door handle, shoving it open. He stood up, stretching his arms over his head, wincing as he did so, the cut on his side widening. He leaned over, placing his hands on his knees, spitting blood out of his mouth onto the pavement. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up straight. He sighed, slowly making his way into the hotel room. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Cas. Dean's eyes darted over to Sam. Sam shrugged, leaving through the open hotel room door and shutting it behind himself. Dean lifted his arms up in exasperation, momentarily forgetting about the large cut on his side, before letting them fall to his sides and slap against his thighs.

"What are you doing here Cas?" Dean asked, his tongue flicking out to lick the cut on his bottom lip.

"Sam called me."

"Oh and you actually came?" Cas frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Of course". Dean shook his head, sitting down on the bed. Cas walked over to Dean, reaching up to place his hand on Dean's forehead but Dean stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

"Don't" Dean said simply.

"Dean you're hurt"

Just don't"

"Dean,"

"I couldn't save her" Dean said suddenly, gripping Cas's wrist tighter.

"Dean,"

"She was only five" Dean said, looking up, his eyes meeting Cas's.

"Dean"

"She had so much to live for" Dean said, his hand sliding from Cas's wrist to his hand, Dean's other hand coming up to grabbed Cas's Pinter finger, his other hand holding tight to his pinkie.

"Dean it isn't your fault"

"Of course it is Cas don't be stupid" Dean snapped. Cas stared down at Dean frowning. Dean took a shaky breath and pressed the back of Cas's hand to his forehead. Cas curled his fingers around Dean's allowing him to keep his forehead pressed to the back of his hand. Cas shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. Dean tugged on Cas's hand, pulling him down so he could wrap his arms around his neck for an awkward hug. Dean pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Cas tighter. Cas sighed, pushing Dean until he was sitting in the middle of the bed. Cas sighed again, crawling into the bed and sitting inbetween Dean's legs. Dean re- wrapped his arms around Cas, squeezing his middle And resting his forehead against Cas's shoulder. Cas sighed, resting his forehead against Dean's shoulder. Dean absentmindedly rubbed small circles on Cas's back, causing goose bumps to erupt on Cas's skin.

"Thank you" Dean said quietly.

Cas frowned "for what?"

"For being here"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower. Chasing down that vampire had taken longer than Dean thought it would. Dean parked the Impala in the garage of the bunker, crawling out of the car, stretching his arms over his head. Sam crawled out of the car after him, stretching. Dean wandered through the bunker into the kitchen, grabbing a sandwich and taking large bites out of it. He walked to his room, finishing his sandwich. He walked over to where Cas was sleeping on his bed, absently running his fingers through the fluffy dark locks. Cas smiled but remained sleeping. Dean smiled to himself, grabbing a towel and walking to the bathroom. Dean stood under the hot steam of the shower, washing off the dirt and grime. He turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around himself, drying his hair with a different towel. He walked back to his room, dropping the towel onto the floor. Cas propped himself up on his elbow, his hair ruffled in odd places. He watched Dean walk around the room, watching as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

"Hey" Dean said, sitting next to Cas on the bed, nuzzling into his neck.

"Hey" Cas said sleepily.

"Missed you" Dean said, running his nose along the expanse of skin behind Castiel's ear.

"Missed you too" Cas said yawning. Dean pushed Cas so he was laying on his back, turning him so he could spoon him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's middle, tangling their legs together. Dean kissed the back of Cas's neck, one of his hands moving to intertwine with Cas's. Cas brought their hands to his lips kissing the back of Dean's. Dean smiled, nuzzling into Cas more, enjoying the warmth.


End file.
